? Core A. Administrative Core The Administrative Core will provide overall administrative and scientific oversight for the Michigan Mouse Metabolic Phenotyping Center. The Center director will meet monthly with his associate director, Core directors and the Internal Steering Committee to review all activities of the Center and provide input to the Core directors. The Core director will actively participate in the monthly phone conferences and annual meeting with the MMPC Consortium Executive Steering Committee and NIDDK participants. The director will also participate in special focus committees and be responsive to periodic reviews and recommendations by the Expert Scientific Panel. A Center website will be maintained and updated in consultation with the MMPC Coordinating and Bioinformatics Unit (CBU) and the Administrative Core will assure that all Material Transfer Agreements, contracts, service fees, and data records are handled efficiently and recorded in the CBU database in a timely manner. The Administrative Core will oversee core services' pricing determination in conjunction with the University of Michigan Office of Financial Analysis, oversee the expenditures and revenue from each core, provide for rebudgeting across cores if appropriate based on service demands and scientific need and prepare annual progress reports for NIDDK. The Administrative Core will also oversee research development and training resources for the Michigan MMPC. Finally, the Core will solicit and participate in the review of applications for the MMPC Pilot and Feasibility Award and MICROMouse funding Programs from the Opportunity Pool in cooperation with the national CBU.